West X Hiraishin
Character West Braveheart © Zilver_Hawk Hiraishin © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' West: Oh Poseidon...where'd that boy get off too?! Hiraishin: *setting up his tent for business* Ah, it's a grand and beautiful day! West: 'Ey! You see a boy come through 'ere? Hiraishin: *looks up* Quite a few of them, actually, my good sir! What would he have looked like? West: Real thin, kinda' pale, needs a haircut somethin' awful. Hiraishin: Brown hair, right? Saw him 'ere yesterday. A very nice young man! West: Knows 'ow to get inta' trouble real nicely though. *laughs* Yesterday though? He couldn't 'ave gotten far. Hiraishin: *shakes head* I don't think so; I believe he said he planned to stay just outside of town for the night. *thinks for a moment* Say, aren't you West Braveheart? Captain of the Blood Diamond? West: *chuckles* Ah! Why yes I am! Hiraishin: *laughs heartily* Well I'll be! I'm Hiraishin; I'm a humble merchant. I've been on the seas many a time, and your name is quite the buzz amongst many of the sailors. 'specially the younger ones! West: It'd better be! But them kids don't know a thing 'bout the sea! Hiraishin: *chuckles* I assure you, they are ignorant; some are dreamers, others, however, have hardwork and dedication to support that dream. Alas, the number is not very large, but they'll grow up to be grand sailors. West: A could kick in the rump and they'll be set to go! Or throw 'em in the brig. Hiraishin: *chuckles* That may do it, I s'ppose. So, how's your crew and ship faring these days? West: Aye. Good. Good. A bunch a rascals they are, but I kin keep 'em under control. Hiraishin: So the boy you're looking for, is he a sailor of yours? West: Naw. His Ma told me to keep an eye out for 'im. Hiraishin: Well, that was nice of you to help out a lady in need. West: Eh...Olivia's been good to me. I owe 'er one. Hiraishin: *chuckles* Is she a love interest, or just a good friend? Or perhaps a sister? West: *grins* Alright...I'll tell ya' since ya' 'elped me out. Olivia's my wife. Butcha' can't tell anyone. Hiriashin: I will not speak of it to a soul... *lowers his voice* And that boy... is he your son? West: Yeah. 'Cept....he doesn't really know it yet...Ehehehe... Hiraishin: ...I'm sure you have your reasons. I have a son myself, but he's much younger than your own. Hiraishin: *grins, then chuckles* Yes, I suppose that's true... so, have you only one son? Any daughters? West: Olivia and I haven't had time to...have any more. But trust me, I'd like another one. Hiraishin: *nods* Yes... children are a wonderful blessing. West: Maybe I could raise another one right... *sighs* Hiraishin: What do you mean? West: I wasn't 'round for Theo when 'e was a kid...I'd like ta' try again... Hiraishin: *smiles sympathetically* I understand... I hope you get the chance one day. I'm sure you'll be a grand father; but I'm also sure things between you and your son could become something great. West: 'Opefully. Best I kin do is keep 'im outta' trouble for now. *laughs* Hiraishin: *chuckles* Does he really get himself into trouble that often? West: Oh...yes... I'm certain he'd be a goner if I wasn't 'round 'alf the time. Hiraishin: *chuckles* My, does he just have foul luck, or is he a natural trouble magnet? West: I think it's a bit 'a both. *chuckles* Poor kid... Hiraishin: Aye... well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him, too. It must be difficult to keep up with him sometimes. West: Surprisingly, 'e's not usually this much trouble. 'e's usually pretty slow in fact. *laughs* Hiraishin: *chuckles* Well, the best of luck to you. If you need anything, it's on the house. West: I'll keep that in mind 'Iraishin! *salutes* C'ya! *walks off* Hiraishin: *grins to self and finishes setting up* Ahhh, a wonderful way to continue the day. *sits in a chair and relaxes* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' West: Eh...docking 'ere a few more days couldn't 'urt... Hiraishin: *arrives at the docks* Huh, it's quite busy today. Tsk, and I'm the only merchant here... I'm bound to get some sort of business. *chuckles lightly* West: A'right! Free day, Boys! Try not ta' wreck too much havoc! Hiraishin: *sets up his tent, allows his son to go play, and then sits down in a chair to read* West: *spies him* 'Ey thar, 'Iraishin! Hiraishin: *looks up, and grins* Ah, Captain Braveheart! Good to see you again; how is everything? West: Good. Good. Just enjoyin' town. Hiraishin: *nods* And how's the boy doin'? West: Good I think. 'Caught sight a' 'im this mornin'. Hiraishin: So he's still in one piece, that's good. *chuckles* West: For the morning at least. *chuckles* 'Ow're you doin'? Hiraishin: I'm doing well. We've had a drop in business as of late, but it's still holding up. West: Really? Well then, I could use a new cutlass. A lot a' my men're laguz so they don't need weapons all that much, but I on the other 'and.... Hiraishin: *nods and takes one out of a nearby crate* Here you go; it's the best one we've got in stock. West: Ah!! *turns around and takes a few practice swings* She's a beaut! Hiraishin: *chuckles, nodding* I got her in pretty bad condition. I had her fixed up, and by golly, it was worth it. I can't use it myself, so I'd have to sell it to someone. West: You did a good number on it...*examines it* Mighty fine...Mighty fine indeed! Hiraishin: *nods* Glad you approve. How often do you have to use a cutlass? West: Quite a bit. I'm a pirate. We get in a good amount a' scuffles! Hiraishin: *chuckles* Yes, I can imagine. Any prominant rivals you have? West: Everyone's jealous a' me! *laughs* But thar is one... 'E was a old mate who thought 'e could get lucky. Name's Oceanus. Hiraishin: Tsk, the name doesn't ring a bell; I'll keep an eye out for him, though. Speaking of which... *looks around to make sure no one's listening* How's your boy faring? West: 'E'll be just fine, I think. 'E looks like 'e might leave town soon. Hiraishin: Oh, he's just all over the place! He must fancy traveling around. West: I think 'e does. 'E worked for a noble for a while n' didn't get to see much a' the world before. Hiraishin: *nods* Does he like seafarin', or does he appear to be more of a land-walker? West: I'm not too sure... I know 'e likes to read...but not much than that. Hiraishin: Hm, I have taught my own son to read, but he prefers to practice with his bow in the open fields. West: Likes to go off on 'is own then? Hiraishin: *nods* Yes; if he's not working with me on some project, he goes off on his own. West: Shows 'e likes ta think. That's a good a thing in a growin' boy. Hiraishin: Ah, yes... perhaps you're right. West: Don't let 'im think too much. 'Is 'ead might swell up mighty big! Hiraishin: *laughs* So I've been told. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him... but I'm worried that he already has done to much thinking. West: What you s'ppose it's about? Hiraishin: *hesitates* My wife... his mother, and my daughters were killed in a bandit raid a few years ago. I reckon it has something to do with that. West: *takes off his hat* I...I be dreadfully sorry, 'Iraishin. Hiraishin: *sad smile* Thank you, Captain... they'll always be in my heart, but I'm trying to make life as best I can for Rakurai. I think he might still be in the grieving process, but I'm not sure. I think their deaths changed him to a more reserved, quiet young man... *shakes head* Perhaps I should consult a bishop about this. West: Perhaps...perhaps. Or maybe you should just talk with 'im? 'Hoo knows. Maybe 'e just needs ta know you're not goin' anywhere, anytime soon. Hiraishin: ...you might be right. I'll do that. Thanks, captain! West: Not a problem! I 'ope your boy starts to feel better. Hiraishin: Thanks. And I wish your boy fortune - perhaps that'll help him keep out of trouble. West: Ah...'Opefully. 'Opefully. Eh...well I best be off to make sure me boys aren't causin' too much trouble. *laughs* Those scallywags. Hiraishin: Haha, that would be a good idea. Fare well, Captain Braveheart. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' West: Hm...if rumors'r tree...'e's not far from 'ere... Hiraishin: Don't go to far, Rakurai! *stirs some soup that he has over a fire* West: And thar's my favorite 'umble merchant! Hiraishin: *looks over* Ah, Captain Braveheart! Good to see you again - looking for your boy again? West: Not this time...thar's some rumors goin' around...'bout that man I told ya' about before. My mate, Oceanus. Hiraishin: Ah, I see. Any luck so far? West: I 'aven't seen 'ide nor 'air of 'im. But you best keep your eyes open. 'E's not known for his...kindness toward merchants. Hiraishin: *winces, and nods* Thanks for the heads up... but uh... should I be worried about my son roaming around while this guy is possibly in the area? West: ....I would. He'd do anything to make a quick buck. Hiraishin: *cringes* I'll have to go get Rakurai. I'll be right back. *runs off* *a little while later, he returns* Hiraishin: Okay, now that that's taken care of... would you like some stew? That is, if you have time. West: Never pass up free food, that's a law in my land. *takes a seat* Hiraishin: *laughs* That's a good law! *fills a large bowl of stew and hands it to the pirate* There you are. It's a recipe my mother and grandmother made; they were the best tag-team cookers you'd ever meet. West: Really now? *takes a bite* NEPTUNE! You don't lie, Boy! You don't lie! Hiraishin: *grins and laughs* Ah, they make it even better than I do, but it's pretty good if I do say so myself. West: Darn right! Ol' One Eye on my ship...'e tries but nothin' beats Ma's ol' stew. Hiraishin: Mm, I think women in general can just cook better than men... I'm not sure how they do it. West: Eh. 'Tis a gift of the goddess... Hiraishin: *nods* So, does Olivia cook well, too? West: She's pretty good...makes some good gumbo...aye. That won my heart. Hiraishin: Ah, I see... I'm sure she's a wonderful woman. West: Aye. That she is. Best a' all. She tolerates me. Hiraishin: ...she tolerates you? You don't seem like someone who needs to be tolerated; as in, it's pretty easy to get along with you. West: I'm a scallywag though. I tried ta' make an 'onest livin' but got fired. Hiraishin: *sighs* Well, not everyone is good at everything... there might be some honest work you could do, but I understand. It's not always easy. West: I'll stick with piratin' for a while....Then probably retire, give the Braveheart name to someone else. Hiraishin: So Braveheart really isn't your last name? I had heard rumors, but I did not believe it was my place to pry. You have your reasons, and that's that. West: *grins* West's not my real first name either. Sounds better than my real one. Hiraishin: Ah ha, I see - I will tell no one. West: You'd better. Or you'll 'ave ta' walk the plank, friend'r not. Hiraishin: *nods solemnly* But of course. West: *punches his arm and laughs* I'm just tuggin' your wings! Hiraishin: *grins* Right - but seriously, I won't tell anyone. I know a young man whose name was Heckley; he hated that name, so he had people call him Casey. West: Aye...awful. Well...*leans forward and whispers* The name's Wesley Maddox, but who could fear the dread pirate Wesley? Hiraishin: *cocks an eyebrow* Yeah, I see what you mean... I'm sure they'd learn to associate that name with fear, but my goodness... that's an... interesting name for a parent to choose for their child. West: Hmph...Wesley. Such a...a... wimpy name. Ah well...Theodore isn't much better, but it suits 'im. Hiraishin: I personnally think both of those names sound just fine, but if you don't like 'em, then you don't like 'em. *shrugs* It's hard to pick a name that no one else has. West: Sure is....But a name is everything to a person. Their identity! Hiraishin: ...hm, you're correct. But why be ashamed of ones true name? West: You ever 'eard of a pirate named, Wesley? Hiraishin: No. But I've never heard of a merchant named Hiraishin, either. *chuckles* West: At least it's creative. Hiraishin: Well, I thought Wesley was a nice name. West: Whatever you say! I'm thinkin' I'll be Wesley again in about...two years? Hiraishin: *nods* Whatever you wish to do. Whatever name you use, I'll be sure to see you again. And I'll make stew. Speaking of which, would you like another helping? West: You shouldn't 'ave to ask! *holds out his bowl* Hiraishin: *laughs, filling up West's bowl again* So how's that cutlass working out for you? West: I 'aven't 'ad to use it much yet. But I'm sure it's just swell! Hiraishin: Well, that means you've been keeping yourself out of trouble, so I suppose that's a good thing. *chuckles* West: Eh? For the most part. Gimme a few hours. I'll find a ruckus to stir. Hiraishin: *laughs* Ah, that sounds like the Captain Braveheart I hear so much about. West; Aye! I love me a good fight! You should try it sometimes! Get's the 'eart pumpin'! Hiraishin: *sweatdrops* I manage to only cause myself, or someone else, harm anytime I pick up an actual weapon... but eh, I'm good at throwing things. Mostly rocks... West: You kin throw weapons too. Ever try an axe? Hiraishin: Eh, no... no I haven't. West: Might work....Might work. You don't need too much skill. If ya' kin 'old it, you're set! Hiraishin: *thinks about it* All right... I'll try it sometime. Of course, under safe circumstances. West: Hm...safe and axe in the safe sentence...doesn't sound right ta me. *laughs* Hiraishin: *chuckles* Okay, I'll practice it when no one else is around. Sound better? West: Sounds like a plan! I'll send one a men to give ya' a few pointers! Hiraishin: Ah, thank you, captain! I'll certainly do my best. West: You better! 'Eh...it's gettin' late. I best be returnin' to my ship. Hiraishin: *nods* All right, then. I'll see you later, captain. Best of luck to ya. West: You two. Keep an eye on that kid a' yours. 'E's a good boy. Hiraishin: *warm smile* Thanks, captain; I will. I'll be sure to offer your boy some stew the next time I see him. West: Aye thanks! 'N tell 'im 'e's too scrawny. 'E needs some meat on 'is bones. Hiraishin: *nods* I'll be sure to tell him that... maybe I'll feed him some of my aunts meaty stew... I can almost swear that one bowl of that stuff made my gain five pounds! West: Yeah! That'll do! *laughs* C'ya around. *leave* Hiraishin: ...hm, a nice man... I'll have to dig out some of those hand axes. 'End of Support A ' '''Hiraishin, Humble Merchant, and West, Troublemaking Extraordinaire Hiraishin learned how to use an axe, thanks to the sailor that West sent to teach him. He was not good enough to be an actual fighter, but he knew it would come in handy. He watched out for West's son, and often fed the boy. When Theo and West finally met, Hiraishin invited the two and Olivia to dinner with his son and himself. The two fathers became good friends, and when West became the father of a baby girl, Hiraishin was there to give advice and help out. Hiraishin's son, Rakurai, got along well with Theo, and he was more than happy to care for the little girl when everyone else was busy. West was a great father to the little girl, whom grew up to be just like him. Hiraishin could never get over how alike they were, and would often joke with West about it. The two men raised their families successfully, and remained strong friends throughout it all.